Cheers and a secret
by Taburnaklosis
Summary: Eren found a case full of beer in the dining room of the old castle. Eren got drunk and revealed a secret to Levi.


I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

"Heichou, what are we going to do with those?" asked Eren, pointing at a case filled with purple bottles.

While cleaning the dining room earlier that day, Eren found the case under the long dining table. It was covered with dust. It looked like the old occupants of the castle forgot taking the bottles with them.

Levi looked at the case blankly, wondering what were the bottles for. Finally, he approached the case, took one bottle out and started to read the label.

"It says BEER," he said.

"I know, are we going to throw them?" asked Eren.

Levi threw the bottle at Eren, not even giving a damn if Eren would be able to catch it. Fortunately, Eren has quick reflexes, thanks to his training as a soldier. He caught the bottle with ease as if Levi just threw a ball at him instead of a bottle of beer.

Levi took another bottle and uncapped it using the bottle opener lying beside the case. He approached Eren and hand him the bottle opener.

"You're asking me what to do with this?" he said looking at the bottle on his hand. "I say we drink this." Levi put the tip of the bottle to his lips and started to gulp its contents. Eren, on the other hand, was just standing there like a statue, nervously watching his heichou as he continued to drink the beer. Eren had no idea why he felt so nervous. Maybe it's the beer since he never had one before. Maybe it's Corporal Levi or maybe it's the thought of him getting drunk made him anxious. He thought that he might just lose control, hurt himself, turn into a titan, and be chopped by Levi into pieces. Or maybe he's afraid that if he get drunk, he might spill the secret his superiors told him about Levi.

"Refreshing," said Levi. He looked at Eren then down on the bottle that Eren was holding, as if saying that Eren should drink the beer. Eren tried his best to uncap the bottle, but since his hands were trembling he can't seem to do the simple task of opening a stupid bottle. Levi put down his bottle on the table. He took the bottle and bottle opener from Eren's hands, he uncapped the bottle, and handed the bottle to Eren.

"Drink," ordered Levi.

"But, I'm a minor," protested Eren.

"So? I had my first beer when I was twelve," Levi said, raising an eyebrow. "Don't be such a baby."

"But we still have to clean tomorrow, right? We cannot just get drunk tonight." Eren forced a smile.

"Are you afraid to get drunk? Why? Do you have secrets you don't want me to know?" Levi took another gulp of the beer.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Eren wondered if Levi sensed about the secret or if he's just guessing.

"Then drink," dared Levi.

Eren put the tip of the bottle near his lips, the smell of the liquid inside was so strong it made Eren a little dizzy. He then looked at Levi who gave him a nod. After what seemed like an eternity, Eren finally got the strength to follow the order of his heichou. He sipped a little and to his surprise, the liquid tasted like ordinary grape juice. Eren did not even noticed that he finished the whole bottle in one straight gulp.

After drinking a few bottles, Eren's mind become fuzzy. He cannot think straight at all. He just keep on babbling nonsense stuff. Surprisingly, Levi who drank more than what Eren had consumed looked just fine.

"I will tell you a ssse...cret," Eren said, pointing his right index finger at Levi. He's now sitting opposite to Levi with the table in between them, he's also holding a half emptied bottle on his left hand.

"What, dog?" asked Levi.

Eren cupped his face with his right hand and said, " Apparently, one of the reasons why they approved your idea of beating me at the trial," Eren smirked, "was because they want to see it again."

"See what?" Levi drank from his bottle.

"They called it… wait, what is it again?" Eren scratched his head, "Aha! They called it The Legendary Sexy Kick!"

Levi almost choked at what he heard. "What?" he said.

Eren laughed and then said, "They told me that you used to kick new recruits as an initiation until Commander Irvin well, told you not to do it anymore since you're scaring the hell out of them." Eren took a gulp from his bottle. "They told me they miss seeing it," he added.

"Who told you that?" Levi asked, his face looks so irritated.

Eren put his index finger in front of his lips and winked at Levi. "Not telling you, hei-chou."

"Drunk bastard," Levi muttered.

"That kick yah gave me at the trial," Eren smiled like a maniac and continued, "Everybody thinks that you kicked me… fab-lousy," Eren cleared his throat, "Fabulously," he corrected.

Levi turned into a stone. His mind cannot comprehend what just came out from Eren's mouth. He knew that Eren is drunk, but still, all he's saying makes sense. He remembered those days when he got to kick the new recruits of the Scouting Legion. The senior members were always looking forward to it. Every time he kicks a new member, he always hear giggles on the background. He thought then that it was just some sadist senior members who just want to see people get beaten up, which did not surprise him since the Scouting Legion is known for having lots of weirdos as members. But now it become clearer to him. Those giggles were because of him, they think he kicks funny or as what Eren just said, fabulously. Levi also remembered the meeting they had before Eren's trial.

_"I think Levi should be the one to beat Eren up," said Hanji, smiling like there's no tomorrow. "Those who agree with me, raise your hand."_

Levi remembered that everyone on that room, including Commander Irvin, raised his hand. He also heard some whispering and he even saw Hanji restraining a giggle.

"Those bastards," Levi muttered under his breath.

"Heichou," Eren said. Levi almost jumped when he saw Eren beside him, his face only a few inches away from his. Eren must have sat beside him when he's in deep thoughts.

"What, dog?" he said irritably.

"I never got the chance to see it since you know, I'm so preoccupied then," Eren put his arms around Levi's shoulder and continued, "can you show me…"

The door of the dining room flew open. Levi was startled. He realize that he and Eren were on a very awkward position and he cannot let anyone see them like this since they might get the wrong impression. Just as when Hanji, Petra, Erd, Auruo, and Gunter were about to go inside, Levi stood up from the bench where he previously sat, he raised his leg and gave Eren 'The Legendary Sexy Kick'. Eren fell into the floor, face first.

"There you go," Levi muttered. "Wish granted."

"Oh my god, are you two fighting?" Petra went to check if Eren's okay.

"Beer!" yelled Erd.

"What's going on?" asked Hanji

"That kid tried to do something nasty, I stopped him of course," lied Levi.

"What do you mean by 'nasty', heichou?" asked Gunter maliciously.

"I refuse to answer."

"It was indeed," Eren said out of the blue.

"What is it?" asked Petra. "Are you hurt?"

"Fab-ulous," said Eren with a smile.

After realizing the meaning of Eren's words, the members of the Scouting Legion, except Levi, looked at each other, then after a few seconds they all burst into laughter. Even Eren who is still drunk and injured laughed.

"Fab indeed!" said Hanji.

Levi turned red and waltzed out of the room.

"He knows?" asked Auruo.

"I kind of said it," said Eren in between laughs. They continued laughing until what Eren said finally registered to them. The senior members of the Scouting Legion all turned white. They just realize how doomed they were.

* * *

Sorry for the grammatical errors. Please leave a review :)


End file.
